


Mercy

by RedHorse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHorse/pseuds/RedHorse
Summary: There's only one word Harry needs to say to end his torment.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118
Collections: Problematic Ships Flash Fest





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashgoblinwizardparty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashgoblinwizardparty/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [trashgoblinwizardparty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashgoblinwizardparty/pseuds/trashgoblinwizardparty) in the [March2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/March2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> how about uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> gryffindor harry is tied up in the slytherin common room, at the mercy of head boy tom riddle and prefect draco malfoy 
> 
> (in this instance, tom would be like idk a year older than harry and draco?)

"Come on, Potter," Malfoy snapped. " _Say it_ and this will all be over. You only have to say it."

He wouldn't. His wrists were cinched painfully tight behind his back and he yearned for his robes, Vanished several long minutes ago. He wasn't sure which one of them had done it but -- maybe Draco. The magic had tickled a little in a familiar way Harry thought he recalled, like an aftertaste, from Malfoy's hexes.

He didn't say anything. All his focus was on _not_ giving into Tom's hand, the one that was crueling twisting the shaft of his cock, slow and unrelenting, bordering on painful in  
the exact way Harry liked. He squeezed his eyes closed.

"Now, Harry. It isn't polite to ignore the man whose hand is on your cock."

Harry opened his eyes and found Tom's perfect face directly in front of his. 

Harry swallowed. "I should have stabbed you with that Basilisk fang when I had the chance."

Tom's eyes widened, betraying for a half-moment his surprise. Then he grinned, swift and fierce. "Very well." He quickly released Harry, making Harry blink. That wasn't what he'd expected, but it was a relief. Coming for Tom had begun to feel inevitable, but Harry would rather die.

"Come, Draco," Tom said, curling his fingers in Malfoy's direction.

Malfoy didn't seem surprised, but he looked at Harry with withering disdain. "My Lord, must I?"

Tom turned his head toward Malfoy, his smile falling away the moment his eyes were averted from Harry. Whatever Malfoy saw in Tom's expression, he lurched away from the wall where he'd been leaning and hurried across the stone floor, face flushed pink. "Forgive me, my Lord," he murmured, fumbling with the buttons of his outer robes.

Only, they weren't his _outer_ robes -- they were the only thing he had on. When they opened from his throat to his ankles, it was to reveal a long line of bare skin, sparse and silvery body hair, and a surprisingly long pink cock, half-hard against his hip.

Tom's good humor returned at the sight. "Despite your protests, you don't see disinterested, Draco," he purred. "By the look on your face a moment ago, I thought I might have to spell you hard."

Draco went from pink to downright red. He shrugged out of his robes, shuddering all over. "No, my Lord, that won't be necessary." He stole a narrow look at Harry, his eyes skimming speculatively over Harry's naked body.

Harry had been a little stunned by the progression of the last few moments. But it seemed clear to him that Tom intended to have Draco fuck him.

He'd thought when they stripped him down, that if anyone, _Tom_ would be the one to -- but Malfoy? Of course either prospect was revolting, but Harry felt a wave of new horror at the idea of Malfoy, that pointy little bully, getting his cock into Harry . . . 

"Tom," Harry breathed, and winced at the sound of his own voice. It sounded like a _plea_.

Tom turned to him, calm and expectant. "Yes, Harry?" He stalked forward an inch, and the fact that he was now the only one in the room wearing anything drew extra attention to the exquisite fall of his designer robes. He cupped Harry's cheek. "Are you ready to say it?"

Harry grit his teeth and shook his head once, then hung his head, craning away from Tom's touch.

"As you wish."

Harry closed his eyes again. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't beg, and he certainly wouldn't _say it_. But he didn't think he had to see Tom's smug expression while Malfoy lined up behind him, either.

Only, that wasn't what happened. A smooth, cool hand gripped Harry's shaft, yes. He'd flagged a little at the promise of a fucking, but he was helpless but to respond a little to the sure but gentle touch, a sharp contrast to Tom's.

His eyes popped open in surprise. Malfoy wasn't reaching around Harry from behind, he was -- Merlin, he was bent over in front of Harry and guiding Harry's cock toward his own hole.

"What -- ?" Harry managed in a strangled voice, just before the head of his cock nudged Malfoy's slick, pink hole, and with a little gasp, Malfoy bucked back against him, so Harry breached the clutching tightness of his rectum in one sharp motion.

Harry had never been inside someone. A few fumbling hand jobs that didn't even make it to completion were the sum of his experiences. This was . . . this was . . . 

Even awkward, Harry determinedly unresisting, forcing Malfoy to brace his hands against Harry's thighs and pull himself back and forth in short little tugs, it was so overwhelming a sensation Harry had to close his eyes again. He had to zone in on the part of his head that allowed him to resist _Imperio_ and will his body to obey, not to come messily in Malfoy's clenching arse.

"Say it," Tom whispered in Harry's ear, suddenly present, warm against his back. Through his robes, Harry felt that he was hard, too, which filled him with a combination of fury and satisfaction. 

"No," Harry whispered back. His own bound hands were behind them, too, his knuckles digging into the hard planes of Tom's stomach as he held them tightly together. 

"Then," Tom said fiercely, one hand on Harry's hip, the other busy between their bodies, "I have no choice." 

Tom freed himself so quickly, Harry gasped at the sudden feeling of warm skin and hot shapes where there had been cool silk robes. With a murmur Tom conjured some sort of cool lube and shoved a coated fingertip straight into Harry's hole. 

He let out a strangled cry. He'd played with himself a little, but hadn't ever had the nerve to go in. Tom was easing in further with no reservations, as Malfoy quickened his own pace with a grunt, so that the combined pressure on Harry's cock and the brush of a fingertip against his prostate at the same time made him moan despite his very best efforts not to feel a thing. 

"You know what comes next if you don't say it." Tom bit Harry's shoulder, then laved the same spot with his tongue to soothe it. "Come, now, Harry. Say it." 

Harry didn't say it. 

"If you insist," Tom said after a moment, and in one ruthless thrust, he replaced his fingers with his cock.


End file.
